Baiser d'émotion baiser de sentiments
by Enileme-R
Summary: Parfois, baisser ses barrières, laisser tomber les armes est la meilleure chose à faire.


S'il y avait bien une chose que Caitlin aimait, c'était voler. Depuis toute petite, elle avait toujours aimé ça, rêvant de pouvoir le faire un jour. Elle s'était imaginée avoir des ailes, comme les oiseaux, et s'envoler haut dans le ciel. Ou alors simplement avec de la magie, comme dans Peter Pan. Mais ses parents lui avaient toujours rappelé que pour voler, il fallait monter dans un avion. Alors, petit à petit, elle avait abandonné son rêve, le coeur en miettes.

Alors elle s'était contentée d'observer les étoiles le soir depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre, se disant peut-être qu'un jour elle pourrait aller dans l'espace, comme ces astronautes qui étaient partis sur la lune lorsqu'elle avait neuf ans. Mais à nouveau, ses rêves avaient été balayés par un vieil homme à la longue barbe blanche qui étaient venu chez elle, le jour de son onzième anniversaire.

Cependant, cette fois-ci, elle avait eu le réel espoir de pouvoir véritablement pouvoir voler. Ça avait d'ailleurs été la première question qu'elle avait posé à Dumbledore lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'elle était une sorcière. Et il avait eu un regard malicieux derrière ses lunettes en demi lune.

OoOoO

A présent, elle surplombait le château de Poudlard, observant le soleil se lever. Elle n'avait jamais été une lève tard. Et ces derniers temps, elle avait eu particulièrement de mal à dormir. Elle se réveillait souvent aux alentours de quatre heures trente du matin, tentait vainement de se rendormir, puis se levait à cinq heures. Elle filait alors le plus silencieusement possible jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch, prenait son balais, et s'envolait.

À son arrivée à Poudlard, le vol avait immédiatement été sa matière préférée, et elle avait rapidement brillé par son habileté et son audace. Elle volait plus haut, plus vite, et avait récolté quelques retenues de la part de la nouvelle enseignante de vol, Mme Bibine. Mais malgré tout, elle ne l'avait jamais interdit de voler, la trouvant sans doute trop douée pour l'en empêcher.

La seconde année, elle avait tenté d'être prise dans l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison, et avait été acceptée comme remplaçante attrapeuse, le titulaire étant très bien, mais partait l'année suivante de l'école -ils cherchaient donc quelqu'un capable de prendre le relais en ayant un modèle. En même temps qu'elle, deux autres garçons de sa maison avait intégré l'équipe : James Potter et Sirius Black, le premier comme poursuiveur, le second comme batteur. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment été très proche d'eux. Ils étaient les clowns de sa classe, et bien qu'elle riait un peu à leurs blagues, elle ne leur adressait jamais la parole en dehors des entraînements -durant lesquels elle blaguait volontiers avec eux.

Elle s'était bien faite quelques amis, dont Remus Lupin, un des amis des deux chenapans, et Dorcas Meadowes, mais Caitlin restait assez solitaire. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle s'était liée d'amitié avec eux : ils étaient aussi relativement effacés, et respectaient son besoin de solitude.

Mais depuis la rentrée des vacances d'été, elle avait noté le changement d'attitude de Black. Elle avait entendu les rumeurs comme quoi il avait quitté sa famille, la grande et célèbre maison Black. Il semblait à la fois abattu, et plus libre. Comme s'il ne craignait plus aucune représailles. Il avait toujours été populaire auprès des filles, mais là, c'était comme s'il avait tout arrêté. Il repoussait systématiquement toutes celles qui venaient vers lui. Pourquoi ? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Mais quoi qu'il en était, son regard sur lui avait changé, depuis le mois de septembre. Il semblait aussi plus sérieux, moins blagueur. Peut-être que l'année des ASPIC jouait ? Ou le fait que Potter soit Préfet-en-Chef ? La bande de Gryffondor qu'ils formaient avec Lupin et Peter Pettigrew faisait moins de blagues. Oh bien sûr, ils en faisaient toujours, mais elles étaient moins spectaculaires, et moins régulières.

Caitlin avait mis un petit mois avant d'observer davantage son comportement et à noter le changement, et elle s'était alors rendue compte d'à quel point il était beau. Et séduisant surtout. Avec ses cheveux ébène lui arrivant aux épaules, ses traits fins, ses yeux gris, son dos droit, sa chemise dont les premiers boutons étaient constamment ouverts... Elle savait qu'en tant que batteur, il fallait de la force. Alors, elle s'imaginait qu'il était musclé. Peut-être pas autant qu'Andrew, l'autre batteur de l'équipe, et son ancien amant. Ce dernier avait hérité des gênes de son père, un judoka moldu. Et Caitlin avait largement profité de ses bras musclés, de ses pectoraux en relief et de ses abdos dessinés. Mais Andrew avait voulu compliquer les choses entre eux en voulant sortir avec elle. Chose qu'elle refusait, et ils avaient mis fin à leur «relation».

Andrew était certes un excellent amant, mais il n'avait pas ce petit quelque chose en plus. Ce petit quelque chose qui faisait battre son coeur plus vite. Petit quelque chose qu'elle avait croisé dans le regard de Sirius Black deux mois plus tôt.

Un oiseau passa près d'elle, et elle secoua sa crinière blonde pour remettre ses idées en place.

C'était sa dernière année. Et elle avait vraiment besoin de se concentrer. Les ASPIC étaient dans un mois, il fallait qu'elle reste concentrée.

Le mois de juin commençait à peine, mais il faisait déjà chaud. Le soleil venait de passer par dessus les collines aux alentours de Poudlard, et elle sentait les rayons caresser sa peau. Inconsciemment, Caitlin ferma les yeux et laissa à nouveau ses pensées divaguer.

OoOoO

\- Entraînement à six heures demain matin, McNalley !

James Potter venait de passer derrière Caitlin en tapant fraternellement dans son épaule comme à son habitude, alors qu'elle mangeait tranquillement en compagnie de Dorcas.

\- C'est noté, capitaine.

Face à elle, son amie suivait des yeux le Préfet-en-Chef et son acolyte, tout en mâchant silencieusement son morceau de viande. Et une fois qu'ils furent assis plus loin, elle avala ce qu'elle avait en bouche et se pencha brusquement au-dessus de la table.

\- Black ne t'a pas quittée des yeux.

\- Bla... quoi ?

Caitlin toussa en avalant un peu de travers, puis fixa étrangement son amie.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Bah il te regardait, tu veux que je te dise quoi d'autre ?

La jeune femme posa ses couverts sur le bord de son assiette et se redressa dans une position plus sérieuse.

\- Meadowes, je te connais, tu ne dis jamais rien sans arrière pensée. Surtout quand ça concerne un garçon.

Dorcas eut un petit sourire en coin et s'approcha un peu plus au-dessus de la table. Toujours avide de potins, elle passait son temps à observer les gens autour d'elle pour gratter des informations. Et elle passait aussi beaucoup de temps à faire semblant de lire à côté de groupes en pleine discussion pour écouter discrètement les conversations. Si au départ, Caitlin n'appréciait pas vraiment ce comportement, elle s'y était fait, du moment que son amie ne l'espionnait pas elle.

\- J'ai bien vu comment il te regardait ces derniers temps. Depuis le match contre Serdaigle, en fait.

Caitlin mit quelques instants à se remémorer cette journée. Il pleuvait des cordes, et malgré tout, elle avait trouvé que c'était son plus beau match. Elle avait parcouru le terrain en long large et en travers pour trouver le vif d'or, mais la petite balle était introuvable. Pour s'occuper, elle avait fait la feinte de Wronski, surprenant tout le monde, et alors qu'elle s'approchait du sol, elle avait aperçu un reflet doré sur sa gauche. Elle avait changé brusquement de direction, perturbant son adversaire qui la poursuivait, et qui avait manqué de se prendre le sol du terrain de Quidditch. Et finalement, elle avait attrapé le vif d'or, sous les exclamations de joie des élèves de sa maison. Elle avait été acclamée en héros ce soir-là, se faisant entraîner par la foule alors qu'elle n'avait même pas pu prendre sa douche, la faisant arrivée trempée comme une sirène dans la salle commune. La jeune femme détestait être au centre de l'attention, et avait juste attendu de saluer son équipe, avant de monter dans son dortoir, ses cheveux mouillés tombant sur son visage et son uniforme de Quidditch collant à sa peau.

\- Et il me regarde comment ?

\- Je ne sais pas, il a toujours été assez compliqué à comprendre. Tu sais, il a souvent ce masque sur son visage qui m'empêche de l'analyser comme je voudrais.

Caitlin ne répondit rien. Elle savait que Dorcas allait poursuivre.

\- Mais il te regarde souvent, je trouve. J'avais l'impression qu'il s'était lassé des filles depuis septembre, mais apparemment tu l'intéresses.

Caitlin haussa un sourcil, tentant de masquer son trouble. Son coeur battait plus vite, mais il ne fallait pas qu'elle espère. Oui, Sirius Black était beau. Oui, il était séduisant. Oui, il était drôle. Oui, il était sympa. Mais elle le connaissait, elle savait comment il se comportait avec les filles. Ça ne durait jamais plus d'une semaine ou deux, il se lassait très vite. Il les enchaînait.

Une petite voix dans sa tête lui souffla qu'elle pourrait tout de même profiter pendant ce laps de temps, mais elle savait que lorsqu'un garçon lui plaisait émotionnellement, elle s'y attachait très vite. Trop vite.

Alors non. Elle secoua la tête, chassant cette idée.

\- Cait'... Je sais que je t'avais promis que je ne le ferai pas,mais c'était trop flagrant pour que ça m'échappe. Il te plaît aussi, non ?

\- Dorcas...

\- Tu le regardes constamment en cours, depuis le début de l'année. Tu ne vas pas me dire que c'est parce que tu lui trouves une ressemblance avec un troll ?

Caitlin éclata de rire et secoua à nouveau la tête, agitant ses boucles blondes autour de son visage.

\- Décidément, tu trouves toujours le moyen pour ajouter quelque chose d'insolite à tes phrases toi !

Elle se calma un peu, retrouvant son sérieux en regardant autour d'elle pour voir si quelqu'un les écoutait. Mais visiblement, le repas préparé par les elfes de maison semblait occuper suffisamment les Gryffondors. Puis, en reposant son regard sur son amie, elle soupira.

\- Je me demandais quand tu allais m'en parler. Mais oui, tu as raison. Et non, je te coupe tout de suite, il ne se passera rien parce que je le connais comme toi, on sait comment il fonctionne, et tu sais aussi comment moi je fonctionne. C'est hors de question.

\- Mais...

\- J'ai dit non, Dorcas.

Et sans finir son repas, Caitlin sortit de table, quittant la Grande Salle d'un pas vif.

OoOoO

Le lendemain, elle arriva en retard sur le terrain de Quidditch. Elle s'était réveillée encore plus tôt que d'habitude, et était partie voler. Elle tournait, encore et encore autour du château, de la forêt interdite, allant toujours plus vite. Et c'est lorsqu'elle avait remarqué que le soleil se levait qu'elle s'était rendue compte de l'heure.

Elle n'arrivait pas à sortir de sa tête ce que Dorcas lui avait dit la veille au repas. Si bien qu'en arrivant sur le terrain de Quidditch, où James commençait à expliquer son plan pour le prochain match, elle évita soigneusement de regarder Sirius. Pourtant, du coin de l'oeil, elle voyait son regard sur elle, et son coeur se mit à battre plus vite.

\- T'es en retard, McNalley.

\- Désolée, capitaine, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, j'étais...

\- En train de voler, oui, on t'a vue. Tu sais ce que font les retardataires ?

Elle hocha la tête, et James reprit ses explications. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à les écouter. Elle sentait toujours sur elle le regard de Black, et les propos de Dorcas revenaient sans cesse dans sa tête.

Lorsque tout le monde enfourcha son balais, elle décolla, montant en flèche comme elle adorait le faire, attendant que le capitaine de l'équipe ne lâche de vif d'or, ce qui ne tarda pas. Au début de chaque entraînement, il lâchait la petite balle et il la chronométrait. Ensuite, il la laissait faire son entraînement de son côté, et à la fin de l'entraînement, ils refaisaient la même chose. Le but étant qu'elle mette moins de temps.

Mais aujourd'hui, elle avait du mal. Elle filait à toute vitesse, mais à chaque fois que Sirius entrait dans son champ de vision, elle perdait le vif d'or du regard, si bien que James commença à s'énerver sur le manque de concentration de la jeune femme. Caitlin serait les dents pour ne rien répondre. Que pouvait-elle dire de toute façon ? Elle était en tort, et elle n'allait pas dire à Potter qu'elle n'arrivait pas à sortir son meilleur ami de sa tête.

Finalement, elle descendit en piqué comme lors du match et atterrit brusquement sur le sol, se tordant la cheville au passage. Mais elle ne prêta pas attention à la douleur et se rua vers les vestiaires pour évacuer sa colère.

Caitlin se déshabilla avec rage et fila sous les douches communes. La pièce se remplit presque instantanément de vapeur alors qu'elle se glissait sous l'eau brûlante. Rapidement, ses muscles se détendirent, et elle se relaxa. Tant pis pour l'entraînement, elle savait qu'elle était meilleure que l'attrapeur des Poufsouffles qu'ils affrontaient deux semaines plus tard. Le petit deuxième année débutait, et même s'il avait un certain talent, il n'avait pas encore le regard aussi alerte que le sien.

Au bout de longues minutes, elle rassembla ses cheveux mouillés sur l'une de ses épaules et s'enroula dan une serviette. Elle n'aimait pas utiliser la magie pour se sécher, et ressortit donc des vestiaires les cheveux mouillés. En arrivant sur le terrain, elle vit que tout le monde descendait de son balais pour rejoindre les vestiaires à leur tour. Elle se dirigea alors vers la malle dans laquelle l'équipe rangeait ses balles, et prit sa baguette pour tenter d'arrêter le cognard, alors que petit à petit plus personne ne restait sur le terrain. S'agissant d'une balle d'entraînement, elle n'eut presque pas de mal à calmer le cognard pour le faire rentrer dans la malle et à l'attacher. Le vif d'or virevolta quelques instants autour de son visage, comme pour la narguer de ne pas l'avoir attrapée, puis se laissa faire. Et les poursuiveurs ayant rangé naturellement le souafle dans la malle, Caitlin n'eut plus qu'à la fermer et à la tirer jusqu'aux placards.

Mais alors qu'elle se retournait, elle sursauta, trouvant Sirius Black juste derrière elle, débarrassé de son balais, mais toujours en tenue de Quidditch.

\- Black ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? lui demanda-t-elle voyant qu'il ne disait rien.

Il la détailla quelques secondes, ses yeux gris s'arrêtant sur ses cheveux mouillés sur son épaule.

\- Je voulais savoir comment tu allais.

Caitlin haussa un sourcil, septique. Depuis quand s'intéressait-il à elle ? Ah oui, depuis le match contre Serdaigle, d'après Dorcas. Elle sentit ses joues chauffer, mais ne se démonta pas pour autant.

\- Depuis quand ça t'intéresse ?

La jeune femme attrapa une poignée de la malle, et commença à la tirer vers les vestiaires, mais elle la sentit brusquement moins lourde. En tournant la tête, elle vit que Sirius avait pris l'autre poignée et la soulevait avec elle.

\- Tu semblais préoccupée aujourd'hui. Pendant l'entraînement, tu étais incapable d'attraper le vif d'or, alors que ce matin tu volais plus vite et plus loin autour du château.

Caitlin lâcha la malle, puisqu'ils arrivaient devant le placard, situé entre les vestiaires des filles et celui des garçons, et se tourna vers son coéquipier. Les autres membres de l'équipe sortaient des vestiaires pour se précipiter vers la Grande Salle pour profiter de la fin du petit déjeuner. James lança un regard entendu à son meilleur ami, et rejoignit lui aussi le château en discutant joyeusement avec les autres.

\- Tu m'espionnes ? lança-t-elle lorsqu'ils furent à nouveau seuls.

\- Tu voles devant notre dortoir quand tu regardes le lever du soleil, difficile de ne pas te voir.

La blonde ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais la referma. Que pouvait-elle bien lui dire ?

Alors elle s'empressa de ranger la malle dans le placard, et entreprit de repartir d'un pas vif, mais une main ferme sur son bras l'en empêcha.

Sirius se tenait près d'elle, trop près, mais il la fixait de son visage impassible, ses yeux gris la sondant profondément. L'ambiance venait de changer, sans que Caitlin n'arrive à l'expliquer, et une sensation familière grimpa en elle.

\- Tu ne m'as pas répondu.

La jeune femme se contenta alors de détailler son visage, qu'elle n'avait jamais vu d'aussi près. Ses yeux si gris, sa mâchoire dessinée, ses cheveux bruns qui encadraient son visage, sa barbe naissante. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, sa respiration s'était accélérée, et sans attendre, elle se jeta sur ses lèvres. Elles étaient douces, et Sirius lui rendit son baiser immédiatement, comme s'il n'attendait que ça.

Elle sentit qu'il passait ses mains dans son dos, au creux de ses reins, et elle passa ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme.

Il n'y avait rien d'autre que leurs lèvres se mouvant en parfaite harmonie, avidement. Rien d'autres que leurs corps pressés l'un contre l'autre, brûlant. Rien d'autre que l'envie qui montait en eux, à toute vitesse. C'était un baiser empli d'ivresse, et de désir. Un baiser qui leur permettait à tous les deux de baisser leurs armes.

Sans lui demander son avis, Sirius la traîna à l'intérieur des vestiaires des garçons, mais ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de regarder autour d'elle, l'embrassant à nouveau. Ses mains glissèrent sur ses hanches, et Caitlin gémit en rapprochant son bassin contre le sien, agrippant ses boucles brunes. Elle bascula sa tête en arrière, laissant Sirius déposer quelques baisers sur sa gorge.

Son coeur battait à toute allure, elle ne savait plus où elle était, ce qu'elle faisait. Elle avait juste conscience des mains expertes de Sirius qui la caressaient et la déshabillait en même temps.

À nouveau, elle embrassa le Gryffondor avec ferveur, et commença à le déshabiller aussi. Rapidement, ils se retrouvèrent en sous-vêtements, et Sirius la souleva par les cuisses, l'entraînant vers les douches, sans cesser de l'embrasser. La pièce était encore humide des douches de leurs coéquipiers, mais ils n'en avaient cure.

Le jeune homme l'adossa contre une paroi, faisant frissonner Caitlin, collant leur corps encore plus. Il ouvrit les robinets d'eau chaude, toujours réglés à une bonne température grâce à la magie. Aussitôt, ils furent trempés, et la jeune femme repoussa doucement le visage du Gryffondor pour l'observer.

Leurs respirations étaient encore erratiques, mais elle avait besoin de le regarder. De voir à quel point ses yeux gris s'étaient assombris par le désir, de capter son regard pour savoir ce qu'il voulait vraiment. Il était si beau. Son coeur rata un battement. Ses cheveux bruns tombaient sur son visage, dégoulinant d'eau. Doucement, elle passa sa main sur son front pour dégager une mèche, et le regard de Sirius se fit plus sombre encore. Avec un mélange de force et de tendresse, il la saisit par les hanches, et de sa main droite, il remonta jusqu'au haut de son dos, pour dégrafer son soutien-gorge sans la quitter des yeux.

Caitlin vivant l'instant comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait. L'intensité du moment était si forte, qu'elle savait que ce moment resterait à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire. Lorsque Sirius l'eut débarrassée de ses deux derniers vêtements, elle sentit encore plus fortement la chaleur au creux de son ventre. Elle se jeta à nouveau sur les lèvres du jeune homme, et fit glisser son caleçon sur le sol. Nus l'un contre l'autre à présent, elle sentait pleinement sa peau contre la sienne, et son érection contre son ventre. Elle mourrait d'envie de le sentir en lui. Elle était prête, elle voulait que ce soit tout de suite. Mais Sirius la serra fortement contre lui avant de se détacher et de prendre sa baguette, et de lancer un sort de contraception informulé. Puis il la rejoignit sous l'eau chaude, la plaquant une nouvelle fois contre le mur pour embrasser ses lèvres, et descendre petit à petit dans son cou, sa clavicule, le haut de son torse, et finir sur son sein gauche qu'il se mit à sucer, embrasser, titiller.

Caitlin fermait les yeux profitant pleinement des baisers du brun, passant ses mains dans son dos, alors que l'une de celles de Sirius glissait entre ses cuisses pour se frayer un chemin en elle et commencer lentement, trop lentement des vas-et-viens. Elle gémit sous la douce torture, et attrapa le batteur par les épaules pour le faire remonter. Elle ne pouvait plus attendre.

\- Maintenant, murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

Sirius l'embrassa avec fougue alors qu'elle passait ses bras autour de sa nuque. D'une main, il souleva l'une de ses cuisses, et de l'autre, il écarta ses lèvres pour glisser en elle, la faisant soupirer de plaisir. Il saisit alors son autre jambe pour la soulever complètement, et s'aida du mur pour la maintenir, alors qu'il bougeait ses hanches de plus en plus vite, faisant accélérer leurs respirations respectives.

Les mains de Sirius la tenait par les cuisses, mais ses lèvres ne quittaient pas celles de Caitlin, qui gémissaient contre lui tout en passant ses doigts dans les cheveux mouillés du Gryffondor. La cadence s'accélérait, et bientôt la jeune femme crut atteindre le septième ciel, rejetant la tête en arrière alors que Sirius embrassait à présent sa gorge offerte.

Caitlin tenta de parler, mais ses mots restaient bloqués au fond de sa gorge, et elle ne put qu'attraper avec force la peau du Gryffondor, tandis qu'au creux de son ventre, une explosion de sensations remontait dans tout son corps. Sirius continuait ses vas-et-viens, grognant parfois contre sa peau. Mais lorsque son orgasme fut terminé au bout de longues secondes, la jeune femme lui souffla de la reposer.

\- Ca ne va pas ? s'inquiéta le jeune homme en la sondant du regard, tout en la reposant sur le sol.

Caitlin eut un sourire à la fois malicieux et séducteur, et le força à s'allonger sur le sol, l'enjambant. Le regard de Sirius se fit à nouveau plus sombre, et ce fut lui qui gémit lorsqu'elle le fit entrer en elle.

De là où elle était, elle avait une vue entière sur son visage et sur son torse musclé. Doucement, elle se mit à onduler au-dessus de lui, alors qu'il la tenait par les hanches pour l'accompagner dans ses mouvements. Elle observa alors la réaction de Sirius. Il avait basculé légèrement la tête en arrière, sa poitrine se soulevant plus rapidement à mesure qu'elle s'activait. Elle aimait ce sentiment de pouvoir sur lui, de voir que c'était elle qui lui procurait ce plaisir. Ses mouvements se firent plus rapides, plus brusques, et Sirius rouvrit les yeux pour plonger son regard sombre dans le sien. Ses yeux descendirent alors le long de son corps pour rester quelques secondes sur ses seins qui se soulevaient en rythme. Caitlin n'en fut pas le moins du monde gênée, au contraire. Elle se sentit davantage désirée, et elle ne put retenir un gémissement alors que Sirius s'accrochait davantage à elle.

Et, comme quelques minutes plus tôt, elle perdit pied, se déconnectant de la réalité pendant quelques secondes. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle sentit à son tour le corps du Gryffondor se tendre sous elle qu'elle réalisa qu'il venait lui aussi d'atteindre l'orgasme. Elle ralentit doucement le rythme, calmant sa respiration erratique. Son regard se posa sur le torse musclé du batteur, et soudainement, elle se sentit gênée. Elle n'osa pas parler, ni le regarder dans les yeux.

Pourquoi l'avait-elle embrassé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ? Qu'allait-il penser d'elle à présent ? Elle venait de ruiner toutes les infimes chances qu'elle aurait pu avoir avec lui.

Mais sans prévenir, Sirius se redressa, toujours en elle, et la serra dans ses bras, enfouissant sa tête dans son cou. Le coeur de la jeune fille manqua un battement, et maladroitement, elle passa à son tour ses bras autour de son buste. L'eau chaude coulait toujours sur eux, et le bruit du ruissellement de l'eau comblait le silence entre eux.

Un mélange d'émotions et de sentiments montait dans la gorge de la jeune fille, de la tendresse pour ce moment, l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour lui, la peine d'avoir perdu ses chances avec lui. Son corps se mit à trembler, et quelques larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, se mélangeant à l'eau de la douche. Sirius le ressentit et releva son visage vers elle, gardant une main dans son dos pour la maintenir contre lui, tandis que la seconde remontait vers son visage pour le caresser doucement.

\- Caitlin...

Il avait soufflé son prénom, inquiet, sa voix encore rauque par ce qu'ils venaient de partager. Ses sourcils étaient légèrement froncés, et ses yeux gris la fixaient avec une intensité troublante.

\- J'ai mal fait quelque chose ?

La jeune fille évitait son regard en secouant la tête et tenta de se relever, mais il a garda fermement contre lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ? Je t'ai vexée ? Tu regrettes ?

Caitlin ne savait pas comment réagir face à son inquiétude. Que dire ? «J'ai des sentiments pour toi, mais maintenant c'est fichu tu vas me jeter comme toutes les autres» ?

\- Je ferais mieux d'y aller... Ce n'est rien Sirius, ne t'en fais pas.

\- McNalley, gronda le brun. Tu avais la tête ailleurs ce matin, et quand je te demande ce qu'il y a, tu te jettes sur moi. Comment je dois le prendre ?

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel, l'agacement commençant à la gagner.

\- Tu as eu ce que tu voulais non ? Laisse-moi partir.

Elle se dégagea et se releva, laissant Sirius au sol pour aller attraper ses vêtements. Mais il se mit debout d'un bon et lui attrapa une nouvelle fois le bras fermement, la faisant presque glisser sur le sol mouillé.

\- Ce que je voulais ? Comment peux-tu savoir ce que je veux alors que tu n'es même pas claire dans les signaux que tu m'envoies ?

\- Les... les signaux que je t'envoies ? bafouilla la jeune fille, à présent complètement perdue.

\- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parles ! J'ai bien vu que depuis quelques mois tu m'observes à la dérobée, et là tu me sautes dessus ?

\- Et tu te plains ? On sait tous les deux que c'était ce que tu voulais ?

Le ton montait, et Sirius n'avait pas lâché son bras. Elle s'était même approchée pour l'affronter droit dans les yeux, le visage fermé.

\- Tu ne sais rien de ce que je veux, McNalley.

\- Ah oui ? Alors dis-moi que tu ne voulais pas coucher avec moi ?

\- Ce n'était pas mon but premier, non !

Malgré la chaleur de la pièce, Caitlin eut l'impression de recevoir une douche froide, et elle resta interdite.

\- Tu...

\- Évidemment que tu pensais ça de moi, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que tu m'as embrassé. Sirius n'est qu'un coureur de jupon, je peux me jeter sur lui, de toute façon il n'a pas de coeur, ça ne lui fera rien ! Sirius Black n'a pas de sentiments, on peut faire ce qu'on veut de lui !

\- Je...

\- Mais tu réfléchis pas deux minutes dans ta tête Caitlin ? J'ai pas couché avec toi simplement parce que j'étais en manque cette année !

\- Sirius...

\- Quoi Sirius ?

Ses yeux étaient presque devenus noirs, et la jeune fille se dit que si elle n'avait pas été répartie à Gryffondor, elle serait sans doute partie en courant. Mais elle dégagea son bras et lui fit face.

\- Je ne t'ai pas embrassé parce que j'avais envie de coucher avec toi.

La tension sembla descendre d'un cran, mais le batteur garda une expression furieuse, bien qu'il haussa un sourcil.

\- Ah oui ? répliqua-t-il d'un ton sec.

\- Si tu savais interpréter les signaux comme tu dis, tu saurais très bien pourquoi je l'ai fait.

\- Alors pourquoi ton comportement a changé aujourd'hui ?

\- Pourquoi tu me regardes quand je ne le fais pas ?

\- Ne réponds pas à ma question par une autre !

\- J'ai répondu à l'une des tiennes, c'est à toi maintenant. Dis-moi.

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel d'agacement.

\- Ce que tu peux être têtue !

\- Réponds, Black.

\- Pour la même raison que toi. Maintenant, pourquoi tu as changé de comportement ?

Caitlin le fixait, impassible. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait comprendre, mais elle se souvint de sa discussion avec Dorcas, et choisit de croire son amie et le sous-entendu du Gryffondor.

\- Parce que j'ai appris que tu me regardais.

Cette fois-ci, Sirius éclata de rire après quelques secondes de silence.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

La jeune fille était passablement vexée de sa réaction. Pour qui se prenait-il de se moquer d'elle comme ça ? Elle croisa ses bras, donnant un peu plus de rondeurs à ses seins, que le jeune homme fixa rapidement.

\- Tu n'es véritablement pas une fille comme les autres, McNalley.

Sirius lui fit un petit sourire en coin, qui fit rater un battement au coeur de l'attrapeuse, puis il s'approcha, et saisit son visage en coupe, écartant les quelques mèches blondes de son visage, et l'embrassa. Simplement, doucement, tendrement, délicatement. Le souffle de Caitlin se coupa, et elle mit quelques instants à lui répondre et à passer ses bras autour de lui.

C'était différent. Ce n'était pas un baiser de désir et d'ivresse, c'était un baiser d'amour et de tendresse. Ce n'était pas un baiser d'émotions, c'était un baiser de sentiments.


End file.
